Enfrentando al destino
by FiraLili
Summary: ¡¿Hasta este punto llego tú amor! -Digame algo ¿Se puede espacar del destino? -No... pero puedes enfrentarlo. 3 minutos. Descalza y empapada. ¿Podrás detenerlo antes de que entre al avión? -¡Sesshomaru!


**Volví con otro One-shot, le estoy agarrando el gusto a estos aunque hay peticiones de continuaciones en algunos U.U pero al final les tengo una sorpresa, espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Enfrentando al destino.**

Kagome miro a las ventanas que recientemente habían sido descubiertas de las cortinas, miraba el cielo atormentado, miraba las gotas caer. Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios parecía que el cielo estaba de acuerdo a su sentir.

Sus ojos se desviaron a sus guardaespaldas que custodiaban la puerta, oía como sus padres discutían con los editores de la disquera pero en su mente aun resonaban las palabras de su mejor amiga.

"_Él se ira hoy del país ¿Cómo puedes dejarlo ir por una simple orden de tus padres? ¡¿No decías que lo amabas? ¡¿Hasta este punto llego tu amor?"_

Cerró sus parpados, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban salir las palabras de Sango dolían pero tenía razón ¿Solo hasta ese punto su amor llego?

Los guardaespaldas se movieron al verla levantarse.

-Iré al tocador, necesito cambiarme en 10 minutos tengo que ir a la disquera- con esas palabras se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación pero ni bien dio dos pasos y las mucamas ya había abierto la puerta para que saliera- gracias.

Ya eso no la preocupaba, jamás tendría independencia, nunca escaparía del futuro que sus padres trazaron para ella desde su nacimiento, así que la resignación era lo único que le quedaba.

Al mirarse en el espejo de su gran y lujoso baño pudo apreciarlos, vacíos sin brillo. Sus ojos.

-Regrese a ser la de antes- apretó los dientes pero aun así no pudo evitar que una lagrima escapara.

Se enjuago la cara no podía dejar que la vieran es ese estado, siempre debía lucir radiante y hermosa eso era lo que su madre siempre le decía, una tontería si lo preguntaban, una completa tontería.

Miro el reloj de pared… en dos horas y media él se iría lejos y para siempre, saldría de su vida y le olvidaría, eso era lo mejor para él y para ella… eso ¿era lo mejor?

-Buen trabajo señorita Kagome- ella sonrió con esa sonrisa falsa que había aprendido a usar desde pequeña, la vida no le dio alegría, no le dio sonrisas… solo recuerda haber sonreído con verdadera alegría al lado de… Sesshomaru.

¿Cómo alguien de tan recio y frio carácter la había hecho sonreír? No lo sabía pero fue la primera persona que le decía sus verdades tal cual, que le hablo de forma franca sin amabilidad... fue la primera persona que le abrió los ojos y le impulso a seguir su propio camino. A hacer su propio destino y no tan solo seguir el de sus padres ¿pero a donde le había llevado eso?

A una separación que por más que dijera que era lo mejor estaba en un error, cada segundo que pasaba la tortura iba en aumento, su corazón se desgarraba pedazo a pedazo, como desearía tener una fuerza de voluntad tan grande como la tenía él, como la tenía Inuyasha, como la tenía Sango… como la tenían todos a los que conocía. Pero no lo era, su voluntad estaba deteriorada, reducida.

-Es hora de que regrese a casa- su manager le sonrió cálidamente, Kagome no pude responder esa sonrisa.

-Por supuesto una hora y media de trabajo es agotadora, hasta para ti- ella no espero más, salió de esa pequeña habitación siendo rodeada de inmediato por sus guardaespaldas, 4 para ser más exacta, de compleción robusta, lentes oscuros, trajes negros perfectos para intimidar a cualquiera- le abrieron las puertas que daban a la calle miles de gotas aun caían del cielo- a cualquiera menos a esos reporteros, camarógrafos y periodistas que siempre se encontraban donde ella estaba.

Levanto su mano derecha para impedir que fotografiaran su rostro, no estaba de humor para mostrar una sonrisa, tomo el paraguas que una joven le ofrecía, algo vibro en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro, bajo la mano resignada a que la fotografiasen, abrió el mensaje que en su pantalla decía que le había llegado.

_Escapa de tu destino_

No tenía que ver el remitente para saber quién se lo mando.

-Es demasiado tarde, Sesshomaru- susurro.

Sus guardaespaldas se lanzaron contra todos los paparazis que se habían aglomerado a la salida de la disquera.

-Señorita entre al auto- ella obedeció robóticamente, al levantar su vista se congelo esa parte de la calle estaba libre… completamente libre.

Miro la hora en el celular… 45 minutos… el agua cayó sobre su persona, el paraguas choco contra el suelo ocasionando que pringara toda el agua que se encontraba en el pavimento… sus pasos la llevaban lejos del auto, sus pasos comenzaron a acelerarse y antes de que se diera estaba corriendo… bajo una tormenta, bajo miles de gotas de agua que podrían causarle miles de enfermedades pero ya no le importaba, mientras el agua comenzaba a calar sus huesos y a humedecer sus ropas seguía corriendo, miraba a su alrededor buscando algún medio de trasporte que le pudiese llevar al aeropuerto.

Su tacón patino por el suelo e inevitablemente se desplomo, ella levanto la vista ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Acaso en verdad no se podía escapar del destino? Cerró los ojos, impotente ¿Cómo poder luchar contra el destino? ¿Cómo?

-¿Esta bien?- esa dulce voz hizo que elevara su mirar para encontrarse con unos ojos marrones tan dulces como el chocolate.

No la conocía y lo agradecía.

-¿Cómo se puede escapar del destino?- pregunto, estaba desesperada necesitaba una respuesta y por algo esa señora se la podría dar, lo sabía.

-¿Escapar? No puedes- Kagome se derrumbó al oír esas palabras entonces que sentido tenia ir tras Sesshomaru ¿Qué sentido tenia?- pero…- ella volvió a levantar su mirada-… puedes enfrentarlo- sus ojos se abrieron un poco al oír esa inesperada respuesta.

-Levántate nee-chan, y corre- algo en su interior se movió y revivió, aun con la mirada en la pequeña niña que se encontraba al lado de esa señora pudo levantarse.

La señora se hizo a un lado abriéndole el paso, la pequeña le sonrió dándole ánimos. Kagome comenzó a dar unos pasos vacilantes ¿Podría luchar contra el destino? ¿Lo podría hacer? Miro su reloj… 30 minutos.

-¡Ahí esta!- ella miro a la persona que grito, su cuerpo se paralizo al ver a sus guardaespaldas- ¡Señorita regrese de inmediato!

-Vete, corre- la señora le empujo- lucha por lo que en verdad quieres.

Cuando la mano de la mujer le dio ese leve empujón, sus pasos ya no vacilaron aun con tacones, aun en contra de la lluvia, sus pasos ya no eran vacilantes.

-Yo quiero luchar por el amor que siento por él- grito, deseando, esperando que esa mujer lo oyera.

Debía correr rápido sino ellos la alcanzarían, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un taxi, rogo a Dios que estuviera sin pasajeros, agito la mano con desesperación, este freno sin esperar un segundo más abrió la puerta y se deslizo en los asientos traseros.

-Por favor al aeropuerto- el tono de desesperación que el taxista percibió le dio la pauta para saber que estaba en un aprieto, había escuchado como sus compañeros le narraban historias de telenovelas, de esas donde ellas corren para detenerlo pero en todos sus años nunca les creyó hasta ahora.

-Enseguida- arranco y puso en marcha el automóvil, su vista se dirigió al retrovisor en donde pudo observar a la joven, se paralizo unos segundos- ¿Higurashi-sama?

Ella miro al taxista con una sonrisa a penas visible, en ese momento él comprendió una cosa el desenlace de esta historia quería observar y presenciar.

-Lo siento Higurashi-sama, el atasco parece eterno- ella miro por milésima vez su celular… 15 minutos- en verdad lo siento.

Kagome no iba a esperar.

-Me bajare aquí- cuando iba a sacar su cartera la voz del joven la detuvo.

-No pierda tiempo, corra- ¿Por qué todos le decían eso? ¿Acaso estaban con ella en su lucha contra el destino?- Higurashi-sama- ella le miro- suerte.

Lo último que se escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara fue un leve _gracias _pronunciado de manera lenta y suave.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza el aeropuerto aún quedaba lejos pero logro perder a sus guardaespaldas, no llegaría a tiempo miro su celular 9 minutos, ella había deseado llegar e impedir que tomara el vuelo como en las telenovelas pero no resultaría no esta vez, con sus dedos resbalosos comenzó a teclear un mensaje para Sesshomaru.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Sesshomaru?- Inuyasha miro a su hermano, tan orgulloso y arrogante que siempre.

-¿Por qué me he de quedar? El amor que me profesa no supera el miedo que le tiene a sus padres… no necesito esa clase de amor- tomo su maleta- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Fueron a la entrada… esperando la llegada de Kagome- respondió Kikio en lugar de su pareja.

-No tenían que hacer eso, ella no vendrá- la voz que resonó avisando de su vuelo, le hizo comenzar a caminar- Adiós.

-¡Sessho…!- Kikio tomo del brazo a Inuyasha, cuando este la miro ella negó con la cabeza- es un cabeza hueca.

Sesshomaru estaba en la fila para poder ingresar al avión, miro por última vez su celular, puso su dedo para apagarlo.

Sus tacones volvieron a resbalar al terminar de escribir el mensaje, su mano se hundió en un charco de agua al mismo tiempo que su dedo apretaba la tecla de…

Envió.

Apagado.

Ese fue lo último que hizo antes de meter su celular ahora apagado a su bolsillo. Faltaban 10 personas más y subiría al avión para alejarse del país que tanto le recordaba a ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron, miro su celular y su alma cayo a sus pies, estaba apagado… ¿el mensaje había sido enviado?

-¡Demonios!- se levantó, aventó el celular ya no le importaba ese pedazo de metal, necesitaba correr. Pero antes se quitó esos tacones que le impedía correr con comodidad, los tomo entre sus manos y corrió.

Si alguien la viera nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza que esa muchacha que corría por las calles descalza, con sus zapatos en mano, completamente empapada fuese Higurashi Kagome, cantante y modelo reconocida a nivel mundial.

-¡Debo llegar! ¡Debo hacerlo!- corría desesperada, no tenía ni idea de cuánto quedaba para que saliera el vuelo.

-Sango es mejor que vayamos a ver salir el avión- Miroku lea tomo de la mano lenta y suavemente.

-Yo tenía la esperanza de que vinera y acabara con esta tontería- sus ojos castaños reflejaban tristeza y decepción- tenía esa pequeña esperanza.

Miroku miro su reloj 3 minutos.

-Vamos San…

-¡Sango!- la castaña que había comenzado a seguir a su novio, se volteo sus cabellos bailaron con el movimiento tan brusco y repentino de su dueña.

Ella se quedó estática, su amiga que siempre lucia radiante, hasta diría algo prepotente ahora corría descalza, empapada… hecha un caos, fue al momento de mirarla a los ojos que se dio cuenta que ella había venido por una cosa.

Sesshomaru.

-Miroku márcale a Sesshomaru- Sango fue al encuentro de su amiga, la tomo de los brazos Kagome temblaba.

-¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? ¡¿Dónde?

-No contesta a su celular, ya… debe estar en el avión- Miroku miro a su amiga, estaba… desecha- Kagome…

-No, tengo que detenerlo.

-Kagome él…

-¡Tengo que detenerlo!- se soltó de los brazos de su amiga para comenzar a caminar, le dolían sus pies podía asegurar que saldrían ampollas.

-¡No se mueva señorita Higurashi!- sintió como sus brazos fueron apresados por dos pares de manos fuertes y firmes.

Eran sus guardaespaldas. Bueno dos de ellos.

-Sus padres quieren que regrese de inmediato a casa- comenzaron a llevársela.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!

Varios pasos, dos fuertes puñetazos.

-¡Auch! ¿Acaso sus rostros son de piedra?- la voz gruñona de Inuyasha hizo que la azabache levantara la vista para encontrar sus ojos ambarinos mirándola- ¿No puedes contratar a personal más incompetente? Eso nos ayudaría.

-No te quejes, perro- Koga tomo a Kagome del brazo para levantarla- al parecer yo no era el único que llegaba tarde ¿Estas bien?

-Necesito detenerlo… yo…

-Entonces corramos- Inuyasha se agacho- sube, rápido.

Kagome rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él, Inuyasha se erizo al sentir como ella estaba prácticamente congelada pero decidió no decir nada, comenzó a correr.

-¡Oye! ¡Detente!- los otros dos que faltaban hicieron su aparición pero fueron interceptados por Koga y esta vez por Miroku.

-¡Kagome por favor detén a ese cabeza hueca!- grito Sango.

La morena tan solo apretó con más fuerza la camisa que poco a poco se humedecía por las ropas de ella y las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer.

_-Estás loca, mira por donde caminas- un joven de larga cabellera plateada y ojos ambarinos le miraban con molestia._

_-¿Yo? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?- la morena se quitó las gafas y el sombrero que ocultaba su larga cabellera azabache que brillo al sol. _

_Él la miro atentamente antes de embozar una sonrisa sarcástica._

_-Por supuesto eres la niña mimada que cree que todos deben venerar- Kagome abrió la boca completamente ofendida- Higurashi Kagome, mira que idiotez. _

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves?- exclamo furiosa._

_-Adiós, malcriada…_

Inuyasha apretó el paso, la tabla de anuncio marcaba 1 minuto antes del despegue, gruño.

_-¿Qué quieren?- Kagome retrocedió asustada puso sus brazos como escudos, estaba temblando, salir de casa a escondidas había sido mala idea._

_-Divertirnos ¿Qué más?- ella se encogió más, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados ante la cercanía de los hombre._

_-¡Ayúdenme!- a penas su boca fue tapada por una mano rasposa después de gritar, sus ojos se anegaron de gotas salinas._

_Sin embargo su grito fue escuchado y atendido al instante, ella no levanto la vista hasta que una voz familiar se alzó en el silencio que se formó después de haberles dado una paliza a esos tres hombres de intenciones dudosas. _

_-¿Con que jugando sin guardaespaldas? Eso es peligroso- su tono despreocupado la erizo._

_-¡¿Tú?- él la miro sin emoción hasta que vio su brazo._

_-Te hirieron- ella vio como la sangre resbalaba por su brazo, por su dedos para al final caer al suelo, se estremeció nunca se había herido antes._

_Se sobresaltó al sentir las manos grandes y frías sobre su brazo, lo retiro al instante siendo mala idea pues una punzada le hizo soltar un quejido._

_-No seas malcriada déjame ver eso o se te infectara y lo cortaran- ella inocente cual era respecto a heridas se asustó ante esas palabras y extendió rápidamente su brazo ganándose otra punzada._

_Sesshomaru encontró divertido esa inocencia, observo y vio que no era tan profunda, saco un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo y vendo la herida._

_-Cuando llegues con tus papis- Kagome se irrito ante el tono que estaba utilizando- diles que te desinfecten la herida._

_Con esas últimas palabras se alejó, ella estaba sorprendida._

_-Espera ¿No me ayudaras?_

_-No- respondió sin siquiera verla- tú te metiste en esto por tu estupidez así que arréglatelas para salir. _

_-Espera aunque sea dime tu nombre- él se detuvo._

_-Taisho Sesshomaru- después de eso se alejó, no sin antes llamar a la policía para que la fueran a recoger, era demasiado torpe para que pudiera salir por su propio pie- tengo información sobre Kagome Higurashi, se encuentra en un callejón al norte de la cuidad entre las calles Youkai y Colmillo, apresúrense esta herida- antes de siquiera la mujer que le atendió pidiera su nombre corto la llamada y oculto entre las sombras, se quedó hasta ver la fuesen a buscar. _

-No le entiende, debe parar ese avión- Kagome miraba el avión en donde en ese momento se encontraba Sesshomaru, no decía nada Inuyasha era el que discutía con la señorita.

-No joven eso es imposible y si no se retira, llamare a seguridad- amenazo.

_-¿Estas segura de esto Kagome? Recuerda que paso la última vez- una castaña camina al lado de su amiga con su rostro oculto._

_-Sí, me acuerdo pero por eso esta vez tú vienes conmigo, además estoy harta de estar encerrada- Kagome entrelazo su brazo con el de su amiga- ¡Vamos!_

_Apenas esas palabras hubieran terminado de salir de su boca sintió como alguien la empujo mandándola hacia adelante resbalando para la calle, un auto venía._

_Sango sintió con su brazo fue soltado, su reacción fue lenta y no logro alcanzar a su amiga._

_-¡Kagome!- la nombrada cerró los ojos y un nombre vino a sus recuerdos._

_Sesshomaru._

_La morena sintió un jalón, vio colores y formas, oyó ruidos pero cuando una voz le hablo supo que estaría bien, se sintió a salvo._

_-¿Por qué siento que te gusta meterte en tantos problemas?- Kagome sin pensarlo se abrazó a él- ¡¿Qué? Oye, suéltame._

_-No quiero- Sango se acercó a ver a s amiga, cuando miro a quien abrazaba se dio cuenta que era como el hombre que Kagome le describió como su salvador de aquella vez- quiero que vengas conmigo._

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡Suéltame!- Sesshomaru vio como ella se aferraba más a él, suspiro hastiado, esto se ganaba por ayudarla._

_-Lo siento mucho- la voz de otra joven le llamo la atención- Kagome-sama pude parecer caprichosa pero lo que en verdad quiere es agradecerle lo que ha hecho por ella… aunque no sabe cómo pedirlo._

_El ambarino volvió a suspirar, tomo su celular y marco a su hermano._

_-Inuyasha no llegare a comer- varias reclamaciones fueron claramente audibles para ambas- no me importa eso, sé que después me estarán esperando… tuve un imprevisto, y ese imprevisto no me deja ir- Kagome se sonrojo- llegare a la hora de la cena. _

Kagome miro como el avión comenzaba a moverse, él se iba y ella no tenía lo necesario para detenerlo, sintió una mano pequeña sobre su antebrazo miro a esa dirección y descubrió a Kikio, no se llevaban muy bien pero eran amigas.

Ese día cuando obligo a Sesshomaru a acompañarla nunca pensó que cambiaría tanto su forma de ser, le abrió los ojos al mundo real… le cambio en un modo que aún no entendía, gracias a él conoció a tantos amigos, tan buenos amigos y ahora se estaba yendo.

-¿Por qué?- Inuyasha dejo de gritar para ver a su amiga que ahora caminaba hacia el ventanal, Kikio la dejo ir- ¿Por qué no soy lo bastante fuerte para detenerte?

El avión comenzó a tomar velocidad.

-Kagome… tú…

-Pero- Inuyasha avanzo un paso, Kikio lo detuvo- supongo que esto debió ser así, por algo mi mensaje no le llego, por algo no pude llegar a tiempo.

Su mano se deslizo por el vidrio que estaba empapado por afuera, la lluvia había dejado de caer, mano fue cayendo poco a poco mientras sus ojos miraban al avión alejarse.

Inuyasha se puso furiosa al ver a su amiga así, se volteo dispuesto a seguirle diciendo de cosas a esa persona que no los había ayudado pero se paralizo…

Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas las plantas de sus pies dolían, ardían casi podía asegurar que no se podría parar en unos cuantos días, ahora que no estaba corriendo se daba cuenta que se estaba congelando, su cabello aun chorreaba al igual que su ropa. Un abrigo cayó sobre sus hombros.

-¿Sabías que estas hecha un desastre?- toda su piel se erizo no por el frío sino por esa voz, lentamente fue girando una parte de su cuerpo tenía miedo, conocía esa voz, la conocía muy bien, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo…?- él sonrió.

-Antes de subir al avión recordé que tenía que llamar a mi madre y encontré un mensaje- Kagome estiro su mano para intentar tocarlo y sentir que era real, él la tomo- Que decía…

-Te amo.

Sesshomaru se arrodillo y la abrazo, fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarla- Exacto- contesto- gracias por venir hasta mí.

…

Sango corrió de la mano de Miroku, no tenían noticias y no había podido retener más a los guardaespaldas que corrían de tras de ellos dos y de Koga.

-¡Corran, corran!- Koga a pesar de estar preocupado no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de furia de esos cuatro gorilas.

Los siete se pararon bruscamente, mirando la escena delante de ellos… Sesshomaru no se había ido.

-¡Lo lograste, Kagome! ¡Lo lograste!- Sango corrió hacia su amiga, Sesshomaru se apartó dejándole libre el paso a la castaña- ¡Lo lograste!- se abalanzo contra la morena que aun permanecía en el suelo y la abrazo.

Kagome correspondió ese abrazo, miro a sus amigos que le sonreían solo en ese momento cerro los ojos y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su amiga. Lo había logrado, había enfrentado y ganado.

Los guardaespaldas se miraron entre sí para luego asentir, el líder saco su celular.

-Señor- saludo respetuosamente- le tengo noticias de su hija.

…

-Entiendo sí, le informare enseguida- cerro su celular y miro a su esposa, la cual le miraba interrogante- lo alcanzo.

Naomi Higurashi sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde, se recostó contra el sillón de piel mientras miraba la copa que tenía entre sus manos.

-Entonces lo logro- suspiro cansada- en verdad ¿Cuánto más iba a esperar?

-Esta jugada podría a verte salido mal, ella tal vez no hubiera ido tras de él ¿estas consiente de eso?- su marido la miro.

-Lo estoy pero si ella no iba tras él entonces me estaría demostrando que no amaba a ese joven lo suficiente como para enfrentarnos- sonrió más pronunciadamente- ella debía luchar por lo que quiere y ama, así de simple.

-Él pudo haberse ido- continuo diciendo.

-Pero no lo hizo- Naomi había fruncido el ceño- así que mejor solo siéntate porque seguro no querrá a aparecer por aquí en un par de horas- una leve risa floto por el aire- de seguro piensa que estamos enfadados.

Él hombre sonrió, había sido una jugada muy arriesgada pero ante todo pronóstico todo resulto perfecto.

-Te amo- Sesshomaru sonrió ante esas dos palabras, con Kagome en su espalda se dirigían a la salida, tendría que llamar para que le devolvieran su equipaje pero de eso se encargaría después ahora toda su atención estaba en su pareja- Sesshomaru… ¿sabes que te amo?

Él logro aguantar una pequeña carcajada que imploraba salir de su boca.

-Sera mejor que descanses, tienes los pies destrozados- la morena estaba más inconsciente que consiente, sus palabras estaban perdiendo sentido y coherencia.

-Sí…

Al sentir la acompasada respiración de ella decidió en ese momento no la llevaría a su casa se irían a la suya hasta que despertara para enfrentar juntos su destino.

-Esta vez no te dejare alejarte, Kagome…

**OwO! Termine, bueno espero les haya gustado un poco dramático. Pero al final resulto que sus padres no eran malos… aunque se pasaron un poco. Bien ¿les gusto? Espero que sí.**

**Bien como les dije la sorpresa es esta:**

**A varias peticiones he decidido continuar estos One-shots.**

**Un beso. **Este solo tendrá uno o dos capítulos más.

**Mis vacaciones de verano. **Este tendrá varios capítulos más.

**Mi cantante. **Este lo subiré no en el mismo que Mi cantante sino en otro que se llamara "Mi estrella".

**¡Espero que los esperen con ansias!**

**FiraLili.**


End file.
